


Premonition

by Monstrous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Teen Wolf, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:23:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monstrous/pseuds/Monstrous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-This story is set at the start of Season 3A, the events very similar from the ones in the actual season except from some romances and the ending.</p><p>Stiles has been having some weird dreams that involve Derek, he can see and feel them clearly but he dosen´t know what they mean, thought this story Stiles and Derek will have to figure out what are their feelings for each other, while fighting the Alpha Pack and trying to stop the Darach. Will Derek save Stiles or he´ll let the story be repeated?.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> In this episode we see Stiles dream that he has been having, Scott gets a tattoo, Stiles speaks about his feelings for Lydia and finally they make a visit to Derek. (it´s just the start it will get better in a few episodes).

Stiles suddenly woke up.

He had that dream again. He has been having it weeks ago. He doesn’t know how it started but he can´t stop thinking about it. In the dream he is lying in front of a giant tree, it looks like an oak, he has a fresh wound in his stomach and he spits blood, he feels a hard pain in a very realistic way, when he had that dream he could feel the open wounds in his skin and the fresh blood coming out of his mouth while he coughed.

There was a complete silence around him, the room was dark like an old warehouse underground which had stairs and a do or that led to the outside. The atmosphere was dark and cold, he could feel how he was freezing for his exposed flesh. The only light that entered the room was a small ray of light that escaped from a crack in the ceiling where the tree went through. It was a ray of moonlight, probably a full moon that spread light across the side where Stiles was laying.

Some minutes later he heard the door open and a bigger ray of light came inside the room, with it Derek entered and ran towards Stiles, he held him and felt his warm body against his, he felt how life was drowning out of him but the only thing he could see was Derek´s face while he pressed him against his chest and some seconds later he woke up.

He was sweating and breathing heavily. He had this dream several times, he knew that usually dreams meant something, like a premonition, but he couldn’t figure out what it was and he definitely couldn’t figure out why Derek was with him from all the people he knew. Why him? He hadn’t seen him the hole summer but he couldn’t stop thinking about him for some reason.

School has starting tomorrow and Scott and Stiles had this last night to have fun. So they were gonna make it count.

* * *

 

From everything that they could have done Scott had to choose a tattoo

He knew how Stiles reacted when he saw sharp things go though other peoples skin, but he still had to bring Stiles.

When he had to cut Derek´s arm because of the wolfsbane poisoning, he was about to throw up, he couldn’t handle the image of Derek´s flesh and bones being separated, and all that blood, Stiles could feel his stomach twisting just thinking about it, but luckily Scott had come just in time to handle the wolfsbane bullet to Derek to save him.

As soon as the first needle entered into Scott´s body, Stiles fainted, he couldn´t handle being standing up watching his best friend get stabbed by needles.

Stiles never wanted to get a tattoo, it just wasn´t for him, the appearance and the pain, it just didn´t appeal to him, but he still thought that tattoos where pretty cool, Derek´s tattoo was awesome, it was in the middle of his strong, muscled back, not like Stiles had picked up on that.

So instead of facing the needle like a man, he found that the easiest way to get past that situation was to blackout and hope that he woke up when everything had ended.

Hopefully he did, when he woke up the tattooist was finishing up Scott´s tattoo, it looked amazing, until they walked to the car and the tattoo disappeared like magic, Scott should have known that something like that would have healed, so both of them could have passed all that pain.

* * *

 

Unfortunately Stiles wasn’t the only one that remembered Derek´s tattoo, Scott suggested to go ask him how he did it. Stiles found that opportunity perfect to see Derek again and ask him about his weird dreams, plus he haven’t seen him in such a long time and he wouldn´t admit it to the big guy, but he missed him.

 

* * *

 

While they were driving to Derek´s house Scott and Stiles started to talk about his relationship with Allison, how he was giving her the space she wanted, how he didn’t text or call her for the hole summer, how he missed her so much.

Stiles couldn’t get it, I mean he knows that Allison is a really intelligent, pretty and amazing girl, but he doesn’t get why Scott cant get over her. Stiles never felt that kind of love for anyone, the love that you couldn’t be away from that person because you felt like you couldn’t breath, the love that makes you risk your life just to save that person, the love that no matter what happen would never be broken. Stiles didn’t feel that. I mean, he loved Lydia, he would do anything for her, but lately he started to feel like that wasn’t enough, like there was someone out there waiting for him, someone that would truly love him.

And just like destiny Stiles stopped for a red light and when he turned to his right he saw Lydia.

He hadn´t seen her since Scott and Allison stopped dating, and to be sincere, he missed her. She was so beautiful like always, her strawberry hair looked perfect, his heart skipped a beat when he saw her red lips were curled up waiting for Stiles to make a move. But then he came back to earth and he had that feeling again, like she didn’t love him as much as he did, so instead he tried to talk but they took off before he could say a word.

Clearly they didn´t wanted to interact with them until school started, which was tomorrow, so they both would have to talk with them the following day. Now Stiles had some more serious business to attend.

 

* * *

 

Once they got to Derek´s house he looked surprised to see them there. He couldn’t stop staring at Stiles, they hadn’t seen since they destroyed Gerard’s plans and freed Jackson from the Kanima. He looked just like before, only with longer hair, which made him look a little bit older and way hotter. He had been thinking about Stiles for that past five weeks, he didn’t knew what his feelings where for Stiles but he was happy to find out.

“Hi” Derek said without taking his eyes off of Stiles as he crossed the room towards the living room.

Stiles met up with his gaze and when they both realized they were looking at each other both turned to look elsewhere.

“Hi, I need to ask you a favor” Scott said hesitantly, doubting that Derek would help.

“What is it?” Derek asked with interest in Scott´s request while wondering if that included helping Stiles.

“I saw your tattoo and I wanted to know how you did it and if you could do that to me. I always wanted to get one, and I’ve decided that it´s time to do it” Scott explained his situation while looking at his shoes, afraid to meet Derek´s gaze.

“Fine, I will, but it´s a hard and painful procedure and I will need Stiles´ help for it” Derek turned to look at Stiles waiting for his answer.

“Fine” Stiles accepted, he couldn’t say no to Derek, specially when he was looking to that beautiful green eyes, they looked vulnerable, like they were begging for Stiles´ help.

Derek led Scott to a chair in the middle of the nearly empty living room. Scott sat down and showed Derek the drawing of his tattoo, Derek didn’t look amused, it was a simple design of two lines, one slightly bigger tan the other one. Probably the fact that Scott had drawn it was the part that made Derek roll his eyes.

He went to another room of the house and when he got back he was holding a flamethrower, as soon as Scott and Stiles saw it they started to freak out.

“What the fuck are you doing with that?” Stiles exclaimed while moving his gaze from Scott to Derek and finally the blow torch.

“It´s the only way to make the tattoo and for it not to heal. You will have to hold him so he doesn’t shift” Derek answered turning on theblow torch and putting it near Scott´s skin.

Stiles stayed behind Scott and hold him while he screamed from the top of his lungs. He was being pushed with such a great strength that Stiles couldn’t feel his arms. Scott shifted slightly and kept growling and shaking trying to escape Stiles´ grip. Between Scott moving like an earthquake and Derek that from time to time wanted to punch him, it took Stiles and Derek almost an hour to finish.

Once they did, Scott was unconscious, so Derek and Stiles were alone.

Both of them sat in the small table, one in front of another. It was the moment Stiles had been waiting for and he wasn’t going to let it go.

“So, I´ve been having some strange dreams lately” Stiles started talking, but suddenly he stopped to look at Derek admiring his features, then he turned to look down and blushed “They involved you”.

For a second he could see a light in Derek´s eyes, they were full of hope and desire “And what were they about?”

“I really don’t know. I just know that I was in a warehouse, sitting on a tree, maybe an oak, I was bleeding when you suddenly appeared and hold me in your arms. I felt like I was dying but then, I woke up” Stiles looked up at Derek with sad watery eyes.

Derek looks at him worried, but also protective, with the need to leave everything just to protect Stiles. He doesn’t get that, why would he want to protect him if he is not pack?

“Don’t worry about it, it´s just a dream” Derek tried to sound relaxed, but there is a bit of worry in his eyes, Stiles picks up on that and wonders what is Derek really thinking. But he will worry about that later. Now he had to wake Scott up and go home before his dad arrived. Any mystery Derek had could wait for now.

 


	2. Confessions in trance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek has been having similar dreams as Stiles, they find Isaac and an important confession is made without consent.

 

Once Scott and Stiles left Derek went to his room. He threw himself inside the bed and started thinking. How could Stiles dream the same thing as him, it wasn´t exactly but it was pretty much the same.

He started to have about five weeks ago on a full moon. In the dream he was running though a dense forest, he was desperate because of something, he didn´t knew what was it that made him run so fast that he felt like he wasn’t touching the ground. The forest looked more silent than ever , there were shadows everywhere and the moon was completely full, that made him feel a little nervous, usually when something happened in a full moon it was mostly something serious.

He didn’t knew where he was heading, he just followed a familiar scent, it was sweet, like ginger and honey, at that particular moment he couldn’t remember from where or who it belonged but that smell made him fell calm. He finally arrived to his destination, a cut oak. He felt like he had been there before but he couldn’t remember, some minutes later he saw a small trap door that led into a secret warehouse, but before he opened it he picked up on another scent, blood. The person inside was hurt, so he didn’t hesitated, opened the door and run down the stairs.

When he entered a ray of light illuminated the room and when he turned towards the tree he saw a hurt Stiles laying on the roots of the oak, he had an open in his stomach, probably made by a sharp object. Derek immediately run to him and hold him tight trying to sooth him, but his heartbeat was dropping every second, until he would finally wake up.

  What kept him most intrigued was the feeling he had when he saw Stiles laying there hurt, he felt destroyed like someone had taken away his heart and crushed it, he could feel tears forming in his face and everything he wanted to do was run and protect him from everything, he wanted to rip apart the person that hurt him like that, but what he wanted to do the most was to hold Stiles and never let him go, no matter what happened he wanted to be there for him. Which Derek couldn’t get.

Stiles was annoying and stubborn, he never did what anyone told him, he never listened to Derek and never did what he was told. He drove Derek mad, everyone did what he said, but Stiles would contradict him and challenge him and that was the part that Derek loved most about him, Stiles could take out the best part of Derek, and he could see the hurt and sensitive Derek underneath the broody Alpha. And probably the part that made Stiles really wonderful was the part that Derek hated the most, that he constantly put his life in danger for everyone else, when Derek just wanted him to be safe. He didn’t knew what he would do if Stiles got hurt because of him, he wouldn’t be able to handle it, he didn’t want to repeat what happened to Paige, so he would do anything to keep Stiles away from him, even if it meant suffering himself.

He didn’t want to repeat what happened to Paige.

* * *

 

It was the first day of school and Stiles was exited to see everyone again, well at least to see Allison, Lydia and Scott more often, but he hated the classes at school, everything became so meaningless when they had gone though so much and they had to deal with greater problems.

But from everything at school he hated the most was Mr. Harris, he hated Stiles since that day his father arrested him, and since then he was determined to make Stiles´ high school life a living hell. But this year Stiles wasn´t gonna let him, this year was going to be different.

When he got to school he immediately met with Scott, who was looking at the missing pictures of Scott and Erica, he had been missing since the start of the summer when they run away looking for another pack, and no one really knew where they were, he just hoped they were all right.

Classes started and in the middle of them Scott got a call from his mother to leave, it looked like something serious by the way Scott disappeared without saying a word.

 Though the class of the new teacher Ms. Blake who was a tall brunette woman around her twenties, she was pretty and treated everyone really well, but in the middle of an explication a giant flock of ravens appeared out of nowhere, and before anyone could realize they were all flying there way and crashing though the window in a massive attack of claws and peaks. As soon as Stiles saw it he through himself on top of Lydia to protect her from the furious birds even though he could figure out what his feelings were for her, he couldn’t let her get hurt, he cared too much about her, it was one of her charms, no matter what she did Stiles would always like her.

* * *

 

After school he talked with Scott and discovered what happened looks like Isaac had been attacked by an Alpha pack, a pack of werewolves that was completely formed by Alphas, they captured Isaac, Boyd and Erica, also attacked Scott and Derek. So for them to find where they hid Boyd and Erica they would have to go with Deaton and find a way to retrieve his memory.

* * *

 

When Stiles arrived to the veterinary office, he found himself looking at Derek and blushing, his cheeks were pure red and he couldn´t help it, the image of him being held by Derek was stuck in his head and it would probably never leave, he was completely sure all the werewolves had realized that his heart was raising like crazy, he tried to hide by making sounds with his mouth but everyone was looking at him, so he started to talk.

“So… what we have to do? Stiles said ignoring the awkward looks he was getting from Isaac and Scott.

“In order to retrieve Isaac’s memory will have to dunk him inside of the pool full of ice” Deaton answered while pointing towards the giant tub full of ice that Scott and Derek had filled earlier. “he while enter in a state of trance where his heart will slow down nearly completely, and we´ll be able to make him remember”

Isaac entered the tub and Derek, Scott and Sties pushed by his shoulders down so he would sink, once he stopped fighting he entered into a trance and Deaton started to ask him questions

“Isaac, I am Dr. Deaton I’ll be asking you some questions, is that ok?”

“Ye…sss” Isaac answer hesitantly because of the cold ice that was turning his cheeks blue.

“Fine, what happened the other night?, where were you?”

“I don’t know, I see grey walls of metal and some stairs, I go to the second floor, I hear sounds, they’re are clun…nnchings and groans, I hear someone saying that they´ll kill each other on the full moon, I follow the groans and I enter a big room”

“Describe it”

 “There are metal walls and it´s really dark, I see two people”

“Who are they?”

“I think one is Boyy…d, I hear someone coming, I run and hide in a closet” Isaac suddenly pauses and then screams loudly.

“What happened” Deaton asked desperate

“I see a dead body, I think it´s Erica”

All of the others exchanged looks, they looked worried, they were all wondering what happened to Erica and who was the person inside of the room with Boyd, they all looked worried, but the worst one was Derek, they were his pack, his responsibility and he had let them down.

Stiles really felt for him, he understood how it was when someone you cared about got hurt and you can´t do anything about it, it happened to him when his father got attacked by Matt but he couldn’t stop it because he had been paralyzed by the Kanima, luckily there wasn´t a major damage, but Stiles still felt guilty.

“If there´s something else I don’t know, tell me.” Deaton continued hoping he would get some extra information from Isaac.

“Ddd…erek”

“What about him?” All of them looked at Isaac worried, waiting for the answer, but it wasn’t what they were expecting.

“Derek likes St…” Isaac started to say but he was stopped by a really grumpy Alpha

“Shut up Isaac” Derek shouted immediately after he heard Isaac pronounce those words, he wanted to break something, he trusted Isaac with his secret but he wasn’t himself right now, he was acting like that because of the trance, he couldn’t blame him. But it wasn’t the only thing he told him, he told him about the dreams too, he needed to speak with somebody about it, he kept too much to himself, and he couldn’t tell Peter, but he suspected he knew anyways, he only cared that Stiles wouldn’t realize.

“Well I think it´s enough” Deaton said and started shaking Isaac until he came back to conscious.

“What happened?” Isaac asked, no one answered, they all kept looking at each other, all of them except Derek who kept his gaze low, he didn´t wanted to face anyone right now.

“A lot” Scott answered looking completely freaked out.

They all looked at each other and then went their separate ways.


	3. Uphill and Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finally is ready to make a move, do something about his feelings for Derek, but he has other plans, will he reject Stiles or confess the truth?

Stiles couldn’t believe it, his cheeks were blushing, Derek actually liked him!!!, he didn’t knew what to think, or what to tell him, he hadn’t figured out yet his feelings for him, but for some reasons when he heard it, he couldn’t stop celebrating in the inside. Maybe he did like Derek maybe they could have a relationship, like more than friends, like boyfriends or mates? The truth was that Stiles didn’t knew what he was going to tell Scott, he would tell him that he liked Derek or that he didn´t feel the same.

Scott was approaching him from behind, when he got near enough to patch him in the back and started to talk.

“Hey, that was really weird” Scott started talking it was his way to start a conversation and get what he wanted.

“Yeah, pretty weird” Stiles tried to answer to most normal way he could, he tried to keep his heart steady and hide any excitement he had.

“Don´t you realize? Derek likes you, if I were you I would be freakin out” Scott said with a bit of irony, but what he didn´t knew was that Stiles was freaking out, but for other reasons.

“Isaac didn’t say Derek liked me, he just said St, it could have meant Stephanie?” Stiles tried to throw Scott out of his back but it didn’t work.

“Derek never mentioned any Stephanie and every time he sees you his heart starts racing and I though it was because he hated you”

“He does hate me, why do you think he always push me into a wall?”

“It´s has been a long time since he did that, you never though that it may be his way to hide his feelings”

When Scott said that Stiles though of the possibilities, maybe Scott was right, maybe there was a shot for him, his heart started racing and Scott picked on that.

“You like him, don’t you?” Scott said with a victorious smile on his face, while Stiles face planted himself when he realized his mistake.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Stiles said taking a step backwards from his friend.

“Dude” Scott exclaimed with a disgusted look on his face.

“I know”

“Come on it´s Derek we are talking about, the guy angry all the time and his always ordering things, and shouting to every one”

“I just, *sigh* I just don’t know”

“Fine, but do you like him?”

“Yes, I do, I really like him”

“Then it doesn’t matter what I think, do what you feel that it´s right, I will always support you” Stiles smiled at him, he couldn’t believe he had such a good friend, he would put his differences with Derek away just so his friend would be happy.

“Thanks”

“That what friends are for” Scott answered proudly and put an arm around Stiles and they kept walking towards the jeep.

 

* * *

 

Derek couldn’t believe what just happened, his secret went away so easily, the second Stiles left he could smell the arousal all over him. Stiles knew his secret and he would want to be with Derek, but he couldn’t risk his life, he would be completely destroyed if something happened to him. He had to hide it, lie even if it was incredibly obvious.

But he had more important things to think about, he decided to tell everyone to meet him tonight at the loft he had bought, cause the Hale house brought him too many bad memories and the subway station was too messy. He wanted to find were Boyd and possibly Erica were trapped and hopefully save them, even if that meant talking to Stiles, which was the last thing he wanted to do after what happened.

 

* * *

 

Derek arrived at the loft some minutes later, and as soon as he enters the first thing he sees is Peter ready to welcome him.

“Hi, my young nephew, you never told me liked penis” Peter started saying with a giant smile in his face.

“What do you mean?” Derek shouted when he heard Peter he was completely astonished.

“Oh nothing, I just heard your secret was out, that you had a crush on Stiles”

“Who told you?” He was going to rip that person apart when he saw him.

“It was me” Isaac came down the stairs were he was clearly hearing their conversation. He looked ashamed, he didn´t meant to say that.

Instead of running and punch him against the wall as he really wanted to do, Derek just got near him and shouted, “Why you did that? Your mouth cost me too much today, you are lucky you´re still alive”

“I´m really sorry, I thought he already knew about you too, so I thought it wouldn’t make any difference”

“And I already did, so when you too are going to start to hold hands?”

“Never” he shouted trying to make a statement.

“Why?” Isaac said with concern on his face, he couldn’t understand why Derek would let him go.

“Because I don’t want him to get hurt, I have already had a dream were he is with me and he dies, I don’t want that to become real” He said sadly and then went upstairs leaving Isaac and Peter looking at each other wondering about what he said.

 

* * *

 

Stiles had been searching for a place with the description that Isaac said, when he finally came up with the Beacons Hill First National Bank, he was sure they were trapped in the vault, he found that the bank was closed because of a robbery, he also found the plan the thieves used to enter the vault, that would come in hand to rescue them.

It was getting late he had to leave to the werewolf meeting in Derek´s loft. Things were going to be really awkward but he was going to try to keep himself calm and pretend that nothing happened even though everyone knew what was up but when they get a moment alone he would talk with Derek and tell him how he felt.

 

* * *

 

When he got to the loft everyone was there and as he entered Peter went to greet him.

“Finally Derek´s girlfriend appeared” As soon as Stiles heard it he started blushing and when Derek saw it he looked down embarrassed.

“Well moving on, I found were Boyd and this someone that could be Erica are being hidden” he unfolded a map of the bank “In the Beacons Hill First National Bank, I am thinking that they are trapped in this bolt”

“But, how are we going to enter?” Isaac asked.

“In 1992 a group thieves broke in the vault going thought this vent” explained stiles while pointing at vent in the blueprints “and drilling though the this wall, we just need something to break it”

“I´ll do it” Derek answered in a sap.

“Really, how?”

“By using my fist” Derek raised his fist to show it to Stiles who looked at it with a face of annoyance.

“You are being serious right now?”

“Could you give us a moment” Derek shouted as soon as he heard Stiles.

“What? why?” He looked around as everyone leaved the room, giving them some alone time.

“What are you doing?” Derek asked when he realized all of them were gone and they were alone of their hearing range.

“I was just planning in how to enter the vault”

“No, I mean about us”

There was a long silence where both of them were thinking on how to respond, Derek knew what he had to do, he had to break Stiles, he had to hurt him to protect him, he knew something big was coming, something that would change all of them and he just wanted to keep Stiles safe, he knew what he had to do.

“You are being ridiculous” Derek started.

“What?” Stiles felt profoundly offended.

“Stiles, you come here full of arousal, full of hope, did you really think that I would fall in love with you?”

“I… I though”

“Yes, you thought, you thought wrong, I told that to Isaac so that in some point he would say it and you would feel disgusted and you would get out of my way and stop bugging around”

“Do you really think that?” Stiles looked at him with hurt eyes while a small tear came down of his cheek, Derek looked down, he couldn’t continue while seeing Stiles like that.

“Yes, yes I did”

Stiles cleaned the tear off his cheek and exclaimed “Then you succeeded, I am out of your life for good” Then he left shutting the door behind him.

It was the hardest thing Derek ever had to do since move on from what happened in the fire, rejecting Stiles hurt him so much he couldn´t continue standing, he laid down in the sofa looking at the ceiling, he didn’t knew how he could continue, but he had to, not for him but for Stiles.


	4. The Pain from the Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek starts to regret what he did to Stiles and realizes how much the kid means to him. Even though what happened Stiles continues to help with the mission and finally Scott tells the truth to Allison.

Derek was standing outside the back entrance of the bank with Scott, he was the only one that was willing to help him, Peter said he was too weak and Isaac was still weak from the nearly death experience. But the worst from all of that was that they were going to accomplish Stiles plan which made Derek even more depressed, that was all thanks to Stiles and he had blown him away like everyone else in Derek´s life, no matter how much time it took him one day they would just…disappear.

“So how are we going to enter?” asked Scott with an interrogative expression on his face

“Through here” Derek said while he jumped and pulled down a ladder from a building, then he pointed at it waiting for Scott to climb.

“Aren’t we risking to much, this is probably their plan, what they want as to do?, why did they keep them there for so long?

“I don’t know, but if we can do something to save them, I’m willing to risk my life for theirs, are you coming?” Said Derek once again waiting for him.

Scott nodded and climbed the ladder, Derek followed and he just hoped that they weren’t to late.

 

* * *

 

Stiles still was at Derek´s house, when he left to fulfill the plan he came back to the loft to wait till the others came.  It was hard for him to go there after what happened, Stiles looked fine on the outside, but he was hurt, he never felt so bad in his life since his mother died. He had been rejected before, well many times by Lydia, but this time was different, he had real hope, and it had been crushed like, he really thought Derek and him could be together, he even was starting to like the idea, but now, now he had nothing.

But that wasn’t going to stop him from helping.

Derek said he wanted him out of his life but Scott was involved and Scott was his friend, so he wouldn’t leave him now, no matter how angry Derek was or how creepy Peter was being.

“So how serious is this thing between you too?

“There´s nothing going on, he blew me away already”

“How? I´ve been seen him murmur Stiles while he sleeps”

“Well maybe he doesn’t like me anymore” Stiles looked to the floor trying not to cry again, so he decided to go back to the topic they were talking before. “So you didn’t tell me where you live”

“Stop it Stiles” Peter said once again but he knew Stiles wouldn’t stop.

When Stiles was determined to do something nothing could stop him and that included Derek, he wouldn’t give up on him, it was meant to be.

“No, seriously where do you live?” Stiles asked for the seventh time, he saw how Peter was being annoyed by the question, but since he stopped being the horrific Alpha, he wasn’t so scary and since he was weak there was no way he could hurt Stiles, so he was using that for his advantage.

“Fine, I live in caves and catacombs, when I hear noises or groans I run to the next one”

“Really? Wow, you sound like a fugitive, always hiding”

“No!! Did you really believe that? I live in an apartment downtown” Said Peter teasing Stiles for believing such a big lie.

“Fine mister, but there´s something I don’t understand why would they keep them so much time in there when they could kill them any minute”

“Interesting, maybe they were waiting for the perfect moment”

“I’m pretty sure is because of the full moon”

“But there have passed at least three of them, why they waited so long? And how haven’t they killed each other by now?”

“Maybe there´s something that is keeping them from transforming” As soon as he said it he cleared the table and took a page from the newspaper where it said everything about the vault “Here, it says that the vault is made of which keeps the moonlight away”

“Which means they can’t transform” As soon as he said it Stiles picked up the phone and started dialing Scott.

“Hi, we have entered the vault” said Scott while he was crossing past the hole in the wall made by Derek´s fists.

“Get out off there right now” Shouted Stiles at the phone only getting Scott more confused.

“Why?”

“Because they haven’t felt the full moon since three months ago, their gonna rip you too apart if you don’t get out off there”.

Stiles through the phone heard a voice saying; “Get out of here Derek” and then he heard Derek saying “Cora?” Finally he heard Scott hanging up on the other side of the line.

“Whet happened? Peter asked worried.

“We were too late”

 

* * *

 

 

Scott hung up to Stiles as soon as he realized they had no choice but escape, when he tried to run to the exit Ms. Morrel appeared and finished drawing a line of mountain ash that was all around the vault.

In front of them there were standing Boyd fully transformed into a wolf and a girl that Derek claimed to be his younger sister Cora who was in full battle mode too. There were both in front of them waiting to attack.     

Scott got transformed as well and he charged towards Boyd making him hit the wall, while this happened a battle was starting between Derek and Cora, Derek swung his claws to her face but she dodged and threw him on the ground. Boyd and Cora were way stronger because they were falling over the power of the full moon, instead Derek and Scott were trying to resist while fighting which put them in a great disadvantage.

When Derek broke free from Cora´s hold he was bleeding profusely from many scratches that Cora made, he was feeling weak, which made it easier for Cora to throw him against the wall. Scott on the other side of room was being used as a punch bag; Boyd had cornered him against the wall and kept punching him, until Scott started to threw up blood.

In that moment he looked to the door from the vault and saw Allison standing in front of it about to break the mountain ash trace.

“No!!!!” Scott shouted to her.

But she couldn’t handle watching him get hurt anymore, it was hard that they broke up but she still had feelings for him and couldn’t stand seeing him like that without doing nothing. She hated being useless and being treat like she was weak, cause she wasn’t and she wanted to prove that to everyone.

Allison passed a finger though the mountain ash and broke the trace freeing them. Boyd and Cora realized that and run though the exit, leaving Scott and Derek lying on the floor trying to fight the moon and the pain.

They got out from the vault and as soon as he did Derek went towards Allison and shouted at her

“Why did you open it? They escaped and now they are going to kill everybody”

“You should thank me, if it wasn’t for him you too were gonna die there. I don’t want anyone more to die like my mother.”

“Your code killed your mother, and what I did was just to save Scott”

“What are you talking about?” She turned to look at Scott and said “Scott, what happened?”

When her eyes locked in his, he looked down to the floor. He looked terrible, his clothes were full of blood and his wounds were still open and bleeding profusely ´cause they were just starting to heal. He looked at his hands full of blood, he asked himself what was Allison thinking of him right now, she probably thought he was a liar but that wasn’t the case.

 He didn’t want to explain her what happened that night, he didn’t want her to feel like she had been betrayed, like she lived in a lie were her mother was a wonderful woman when in reality she was a murderer and tried to kill the only boy she ever loved.

“That night your mom trapped me in a room full of wolfsbane steam, I was about to die when Derek came and bit your mother, he saved me” after that Scott looked down once again.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Scott forced himself to look at her one last time “I didn’t want it to be your last memory of her”

She kept thinking, she was graceful to Scott because of what he did, but she was angry because she took all her pain out with Derek and she even tried to kill him, she felt terrible, she had been fouled by Gerard, she let him use her to hurt people and she let her anger control her, she had become a monster, and she promised herself she would never let that happen again.

“I am sorry” She said to Derek, he just nodded, he didn’t wanted her to see him weak, which he already was.

And it was all because of Stiles, he didn’t understood how that kid could make him so vulnerable, how could he hurt him so much, that was what real love felt, it made him vulnerable, he wasn’t concentrated, he could only think of Stiles, he meant everything for him and he had blew it like always.


	5. Reconsidering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia finds a dead body, Stiles thinks how much things have changed for him and Scott continues the quest with Derek to find Boyd and Cora.

Stiles has been waiting like an hour in Derek´s loft for them to come with Boyd and the mysterious girl, Scott never texted him back and he was starting to feel a little uncomfortable for spending so much time alone with Peter, it was starting to get weird.

They were both in an awkward silence and whenever Stiles stopped looking or concentrated somewhere else Peter would keep staring at him, like he could read Stiles mind that way and Stiles was starting to think of an excuse to leave. When suddenly one came to him.

He got a call from Lydia.

“Hey what happened?”

“You need to come here, please, I found a dead body” Lydia was freakin out and Stiles could feel the fear in her voice that was cracking

“What happened? Where are you?” Stiles heard the panic on her voice and started talking louder.

“I am at the community pool, come fast”

“I´m going”

Stiles grabbed his keys from the tablet where he was sitting with Peter, leaving him reading his book, Stiles run down the stairs and he nearly tripped like three times, when he finally got to the jeep he had a purple bruise on his right knee from the last four steps he tried to jump on but he failed and now he felt how the bruise was pounding. He ignored it and entered the jeep, he drove as fast as he could, he was worried about what made Lydia so nervous.

She always was calm under pressure unless it was a life or death situation which was what made Stiles worried, he told her to call him whenever she found something mysterious or a dead body or just anything.

 

* * *

 

When he finally arrived he had to park behind a line of cop cars and an ambulance, Lydia was standing in front of the entrance of the pool, he ran to her, grabbed her arm and took her a little further away from all the mess of people screaming and talking.

“Did you call the police?” It was the first thing that came out of Stiles mouth

“What was I supposed to do?” Lydia looked at him with a confused expression like he was being ridiculous.

“To call me first” he shouted at her, he was frustrated and he couldn’t handle so much pressure after everything that happened.

“I am sorry, I´ll keep that in mind the next time I find a dead body” She turned around so he would be facing her back, but he jerked his body and grabbed her arm, turned her around so he could look her in the eyes.

“What? You found a dead body where?”

“There” Lydia pointed towards the edge of the pool “in the life guard chair”.

Stiles got near to the chair, he had come early cause the police hadn’t put the emergency tape around the body, he got near it, and started searching for clues.

There was a deep cut in the boys jugular that probably was the reason of his death but it didn’t look like it had been by claws, it looked like it had been strangled maybe with a rope and there was also a massive amount of blood coming from it, then the boy had a small crash on his skull and there was something grey coming out of it.

“Please don’t be brain matter, please” Stiles begged to himself while looking closer “Of course it is” he said giving up to his first hypothesis.

When he backed a little to see the general image of the murder he realized the boy had a ring of purity which means that he was waiting to get married to have sex.

Stiles looked completely shocked, he just kept standing there looking at the boy when a policeman turned around and realized where he was, he took the tape and run towards Stiles

“Please move away kid” Said the man while taping the area and moving Stiles away from the crime scene.

Stiles kept looking at the poor kid. He couldn’t stop thinking about his dreams and aspirations, he started thinking about what the guy thought about his future, he probably imagined waiting for the perfect girl or a person that would love him for real, someone he would love to spend the rest of his life with. And he probably imagined having sex for the first time with that person, having to wait all that time would be worth it, but sadly it wasn’t.

Stiles just looked to the floor, it was so unfair, just because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But in his life that had become a habit, starting with Scott getting bit to he knew everything happened for a reason but right now he couldn’t see it, how their lives had become that, a series of murders and mysteries. If he just hadn’t called Scott to search that body, now they could be playing his XBOX in his house.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where could he be?” Scott asked Allison while waiting for Derek.

He had gone like ten minutes ago following a scent of blood, for some reason it felt familiar to Scott but he couldn’t tell from who it was.

When some moments later Derek appeared holding Erica on his arms, his eyes were watering forming tears and he was covered of her blood. Her murdered had slashed her throat but first had slashed her in many other parts of her body making it full of blood.

Derek putted her down on the floor and kept staring at her. He couldn’t stop repeating that it was his fault if he had been a better Alpha and protected them, if he didn’t let them leave, if he had gone in the search for them earlier maybe she would be alive.

Scott could feel Derek´s pain, he was the one supposed to protect her, keep her safe and he had failed, but he didn’t blame him. It was no ones fault.

“Come on, we have to tell the others” Scott helped him stand up and looked straight into his eyes trying to show him that he trusted him and didn’t blame him.

Derek turned around looking down and finally upped his gaze to look at the exit “Fine, let´s follow their scent before it blows away”.

Derek and Scott starting tracking Boyd and Erica. The scent was still pretty strong, but they knew they would need a little help to catch them, that´s why Derek called Isaac to meet them at a clearing in the middle of the forest where the scent ended.

Derek and Scott ran though the forest in all fours, they finally came to the clearing and by the time they got there Isaac was waiting for them.

“Where are they?” Scott asked since the trail ended there “They should be here”

“Here are some footsteps, we can track those and hopefully find them”

Suddenly the three of them heard a loud growl coming from not faraway, the three of them looked at each other and then took of running, when they got to there they saw Boyd wolfed out in front of two little kids ready to attack them.

Scott was the first one to react. He jumped on him and started the fight, Scott threw him against a tree so that he would be away from the kids, it worked but he escaped into the deep forest Scott was about to follow him but the two kids grabbed onto his legs seeking for protections.

Some seconds later the other ones arrived and kept staring at the kids wondering what to do.

“Isaac take them to their home, we will try to follow Boyd´s track” Derek untangled the kids from Scott´s leg and carried them to Isaac who started running while carrying both kids, it was the fastest way to take them but he didn’t wolf out, because it could have scared them, he just tried to ran as fast as he could without turning his eyes yellow.

 

* * *

 

While Scott and Derek walked 2 kilometers following some footsteps that led to a small pond, but there they found themselves surrounded by two different other pair of footprints and thy all mixed up which made it hard to follow them.

Derek kept staring at the treads, none of them made sense and he couldn’t figure out when one started and where it ended, so Scott and him kept walking in circles having no progress.

When Scott got a call from Stiles.

“Hey what happens?” Scott asks surprised for Stiles call

“I am at the community pool where Lydia found a dead body”

“Was it Boyd and Cora?” Scott turned to watch how Derek continued tracking hopelessly.

“I am pretty sure, who else could have been” Stiles made an annoyed face to Lydia like saying “are you serious right now?”

“I don’t know some minutes ago we were following Boyd and then he disappeared, how could he have gotten there so quickly”

“Maybe it was Cora” Stiles threw his arms in the air like Scott could see him.

“I don’t know but Ill find out”

“What happened?” Derek looked at Scott with a worried expression on his face.

“We have to move fast”

“We have to find someone who can track them, someone who knows how to capture werewolfs” Scott looked at Derek because he knew exactly who they needed but it would be hard to get Chris to help, but they already found a way.

“Fine” Derek said looking at him “But you will talk to him”.

The last thing Derek needed was to die from wolfsbane poisoning that wouldn’t be as painful as what he was feeling right now because of Stiles. But he had to move on, at least he had to try.


	6. Eyes full of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The werewolves pair up with Chris to catch Cora and Boyd, while Stiles has a chat with Lydia about his feelings. After an exhausting fight Derek is kept alive because of Stiles and Stiles discovers that his life is in danger.

It had been really easy to convince Chris to help them.

They took Chris to the pool and they showed him the mess that the place was, all the people running throw the place and screaming. They came just in time to see how the parents of the kid cried over his body; the pain from the lost was so strong the werewolves could smell it.

It was such a sad image to look at, the mother was being held backwards by his father who looked at the corpse of his son with horror written all over his face. On the other side his wife had one of her hands around her husbands arm and the other one was covering her mouth holding her back from screaming.

Another innocent had fallen but Chris wouldn’t let more blood be spilt, so he decided to help.

They drove back to the forest and parked the car in one of the roads around the preserve. They guided Mr. Argent to the small pond were Isaac was waiting for them, when they arrived he kept looking at Chris amused trying to guess why he was there but they didn’t have time for many explanations because minutes later they had arrived a panicking scream invaded their ears.

The wolves started running to the source of the noise, while Chris tried to follow them as fast as he could, but he was clearly in a disadvantage cause of the superhuman speed that the werewolves used, which made him look like extra weight.

Derek was the first one to appear at the scene from one side he saw a teenage girl in front of a tent staring horrified at the image of Cora transformed about to pounce.

Derek intercepted her throwing both of them at the floor, Derek tried to hold her still but she slipped from his grasp and escaped running into the woods.

When Scott got there we approached the girl and tried to calm her down.

“Are you alright?” Scott hold her by her arms so she wouldn’t fall to the ground. She tightened her grip holding his hands and tried to fight the tears that skimmed her face.

“Yes I am, but my friend Emily is out in the woods, you need to find her please” Tears rolled down the girls cheeks as she looked into Scott´s brown eyes.

“I will do my best” He said and then released his arms and ran towards Derek who was looking lost to the deep forest.

The girl stayed there looking at him a little longer and then entered the tent to pack her things up, it had been a terrible idea to come to the woods in a full moon just to have sex.

When Scott got near Derek he started talking

“So what will we do?” Scott asked with a lost look in his eyes.

Chris arrived minutes later pounding trying to catch his breath.

“I have an idea”

  

* * *

 

 

Stiles after some minutes Stiles and Lydia decided to leave the pool.

They got in Stiles jeep, he insisted to drive Lydia home, she looked broken, her knees trembled and her hands were shaking. Her eyes looked wide at the body being shipped in a medical stretcher, she looked horrified. The memories of the bloody corpse would be printed on her brain forever, Stiles knew she needed someone right now, even if Lydia wouldn’t admit it, so he made her enter into his jeep. She could come for her car tomorrow when that nightmare was over.

That´s how they got stuck in an eternal silence driving to Lydia´s house, when she decided it was enough.

“So what´s the deal with you and the alpha” Lydia looked at herself in the mirror to see if her eyeliner had drifted because of her tears, she found that there were no big damages, her eyes were a little red but that´s was all.

“What makes you feel like something is going on between me and Derek? “ Stiles looked at her briefly to see her expression while she said it, she just looked   like she was speaking of nothing that really mattered.

“You don’t chase me anymore”

“What I am supposed to stalk you the 24 hours?” He

“Well I remember that time you hide under my window and “admired me from afar” Lydia made comas with her fingers in the air, Stiles just rolled his eyes. “Its better this way anyway. You have to find someone that truly loves you”

“Derek doesn’t love me” Stiles said with a bit of sadness- in his voice.

“You are so ignorant, how could you not notice the way he looks at you?, it´s like you are the only person in the room” I am sorry for everything that I did

“ That´s not true, he blew me off, he told me he doesn’t want me anymore in his life” Stile´s voice cracked a little, the memory of that moment made his chest ache.

“Come on,” Lydia exclaimed to attract his attention “You are Stiles Stilisnski, you never give up on anything or on anyone. When you set your mind on something no one can make you change it. No matter how many times I ignored you or blew you off you always came back. If you didn’t give up on me, don’t do it with him”

Lydia looked at him with broken eyes; he didn’t turn to look at her he just kept staring at the driveway while counting his thoughts.

“I am sorry” Her hurt stuttered, this time she did drew his attention “I am sorry for everything that I did. I really am, for all that times that you followed me and asked me out and I just ignored you and made fun of you. You just were so nice and made me feel special, I thought that if I payed attention to you, you would just ignore me”

Stiles took hold of Lydia´s shaky hand that was resting on her lap and then looked at her in her watery eyes “I would never ignore you, you are the most beautiful, smart and brave girl that I have ever met” His eyes kept looking at her for a while longer, she smiled swiftly.

“Stiles you are wonderful, you deserve someone that sees that, someone that will love you as much as you loved me” Lydia smiled ones more at the silhouette of Stiles who smiled with her.

The rest of the trip they kept in silence, when they finally arrived to Lydia´s house, she opened the door and got out then she turned around, looked at Stiles and said.

“Just tell him how you feel and everything will fall in it´s place” She smiled at him and Stiles returned it “Thanks” He was always amazed of how intelligent Lydia was.

 Stiles started driving to his house, he wanted to make some research about the injuries from the boy of the pool. But while he was driving the only thing he could think about was Derek. Lydia was right he was stubborn as fuck and he would never give up, no matter how many times Derek said he didn’t wanted him, they had something special, he could feel it and he wouldn’t let it disappear.

 

* * *

 

 

They were looking straight to the preserve up on a cliff

The view was wonderful, the full moon shone over the hole town making them look old and beautiful, from that sight they could see all of their houses.

“So how are we going to fins them” Isaac started to talk while looking to the beautiful landscape in front of them, it took them like 5 minutes to climb that high, it would have taken them longer if Scoot hadn’t carried Chris on his back.

“Well when werewolves succumb to the power of the full moon them become deadly killing machines, as different from the wolfs who hunt for food, werewolves hunt for the pleasure to kill” He made a pause while he moved his gaze from Scott to Isaac to finally end up in Derek where he hold it for a while “You are no match for Boyd and Cora because they have fully given them selves to the wolf while you are fighting the urge to break free. The only way we will find them is if you focus your energies in your sense of smell, that way we will track them down” he paused ones again, he ran his fingers though his temple and continued. “You cant fight with them, so we will have to find a way to keep them away from the people” He paused and all of them started thinking.

Derek came up with an answer first “Maybe we can contain them somewhere until the full moon passes”

Isaac was the first to object “But he said that they are way stronger than us, how are we supposed to maintain them trapped?” Isaac knew how hard was to contain werewolves in a full moon, he had been stuck in an old train station with two of them and things had gone terrible, he ended up fighting both of them with Derek and left them knock out.

The memory of that night gave him shivers up his spine, he remembered how he fought against Erica, he also remembered the training sessions with her and Boyd, he remembered how she had kicked his ass in more than one occasion, she was so strong and so brave.

I mean, sometimes they had their differences but they were pack nonetheless, they were more, they were family, the only family he ever had and when Derek told him that she was dead it felt like he lost a part of himself, a part of his family that would never be replaced.

“We can lock them in the boiler room, it´s completely made of metal, I don’t think they are going to get out for a while” Scoot remembered that a long time he had entered there searching for supplies for a teacher, the boiler room was giant and he remembered that the first time he entered he started a little crept out, well really creped out, but the supply room was just at the back of the other room so he was obligated to entered. He also remembered that after picking the stuff he started to run away desperately.

“Fine, I have a plan” Chris said after some minutes of having counted all the possibilities “We will get divided Isaac will go east, Scott north, Derek west and I will go though the limits of the preserve. We will plant this ultrasonic emitters which make a high pitched sound that only wolves can hear, this will drive away Cora and Boyd guiding them to the school were will catch them. Any questions?”

None of them moved so Chris continued “Fine let´s go”

The four of them started to go down the hill towards the rest of the preserve

Each of them followed Chris plan running in their own direction and planting the emitters in the forest floor.

 

* * *

 

After 40 minutes of running planting the lights, Scott found himself in a place like 2 kilometers from the camping zone where they had found a girl that was nearly attacked by Cora, she was searching for her friend Emily but they had gone threw the hole forest and they didn’t find anything.

 Scott catched a scent, it was sweet and metallic suddenly he realized it was blood. He followed it and it led him to the body of a teenage girl that was tied to a tree with a rope, which cut trough the skin from her trough strangling her and eventually killing her. The cut in her neck was full of dry blood that had been flooding and now was resting in the girl’s chest.

The description of the murder matched Stiles´ but it couldn’t have been Boyd or Cora because there weren’t any claws or bite marks, it had to a human the one that did it but who?

Scott walked away from the body he was pretty terrified by the image, an innocent girl getting killed like that, it would haunt his nightmares forever. So he started to run full speed to the school to meet with the others.

When he arrived all of the others were already there waiting for him.

“Where have you been?” Derek glared at him annoyed and then rolled his eyes “They should be any moment now” Scott shaked his head as to wave the images of the poor girl in the forest.

Some minutes later the werewolves starting hearing growls and footsteps. They were coming, all the werewolves prepared themselves, they took out they claws, their eyes started shining and they showed their fangs. While Chris took out his hand gun and stared into the darkness of the forest in front of him.

Just seconds later Cora and Boyd appeared but instead of stopping to fight the group in front of them instead they jumped into the roof of the school to avoid the attack.

Isaac was the first one to react he ran around the school and suddenly saw a flashing light blur his sight for some seconds, when he realized he saw Allison throwing arrows at Cora and Boyd drawing them back to the front of the school.

He looked at her amused; she smiled at him and then turned around and disappeared in the dark.

Isaac rejoined them at the front, where Cora and Boyd had just jolted inside of the school were Chris was waiting for them aiming with his guns shooting and obligating them to move forward the hall of the school the two werewolves ran down the stairs while they were being followed by the rest of the pack. The two of them entered the boiler room and nearly immediately Derek closed the door behind them and locked it.

Derek and Scott both sight in relief, the problem was over, soon the sun would rise and everything would return to normal.

But…

“Hey, do you hear that?” Scott pated Derek´s arm nervously to draw his attention.

Derek turned to look at him terrified “What is it?”

“I hear…” Scott stared at the door, he was concentrating even more while trying to fight the moons power over him “There are three heart beats in there”

When Derek heard that he opened the door burst inside, shouting “Don´t open it no matter what”

The only words he heard from Scott were “Derek don´t” but he was already running towards were Boyd and Cora were, the room wasn’t small as he thought, it was full of tubes that continued through the walls leading somewhere else, there were many flames and gas tanks but in the background where the other werewolves were there was a panel of metal dividing into another room with counters and many boxes.

He remember that room from when he studied there, he also remembered how he sneaked there to meet with Paige and to have moments alone with her between classes.

In the other room there was a woman crouched between two counters, she looked terrified and it looked like she had attracted the werewolves’ attention.

So Derek sneaked up behind Boyd and threw him far from the door, which was useless cause Cora came and slammed him into it. The woman in the other side screamed and looked at him horrified when he got thrown to the other side of the room hitting some pipes with his ribs. He got up quickly ignoring the rising pain from the fall; he started punching Boyd in the stomach until Cora kicked his feet so he fell backwards.

The two werewolves started to swing their claws through Derek´s shirt dripping blood drops on the floor, Derek tried to stand up but he was exhausted, his second attempt was more successful, when he did he only could manage to stand on his knees and with his arms he was trying to keep Cora and Boyd away from him.

But the two werewolves wouldn’t give up, they kept singing their claws scratching Derek´s abdomen cage, making him bleed even more. He was losing strength and started to fell weak but he was still trying to hold them.

He was sure it was the end he would die there, completely alone with no one that cared about him, well only Stiles. So he started thinking of the boy, how he had looked at him when he entered the room that night, those _beautiful_ honey-blown eyes, they had a special _sparkle_ that would shine whenever he looked at Derek and that always made Derek´s heart beat raise, the only thing he wanted to do was hold Stiles in his arms and look at those wonderful eyes and see them shine all the time.

 Suddenly he heard two heavy masses of body hit the ground, when he opened his eyes and looked around he saw Cora and Boyd lying on the floor each one next to him, he looked up into a window, the warmth from the sun light that came throw the open window filled his body, it was morning and the full moon was out.

He lifted himself from the ground and went towards the door, he entered the small room and walked to the back through the shelves were the woman was crouched looking at him wit dreamy eyes, he offered his hand to help her sand up and she took it.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles met up with Scott at the hospital after earing his description of the murder of the young girl, they sneaked up on the morgue and went to see the body from the man Lydia had found at the pool.

He had done some research and had an idea of what happened.

“Look, I am pretty sure the one who did this wasn’t Erica or Cora” Scott rolled his eyes, it was evident by now “I know, I know but look at the bruises this is called the threefold death, see they bought have been strangled with a rope” Stiles pointed at the cut in the neck “that made them bleed out and they both got hit in the back of the head” This time Stiles turned the boys head so it faced Scott and showed him the broken skull.

“So what does that mean?” Scott asked clueless.

“That the one that´s doing this is doing it on purpose, this aren’t just murders this are human _sacrifices_ ”

“But why are they doing this?”

“That´s what we are going to figure out”

They headed out of the morgue and went were the girls friend was being checked, Stiles took a seat in front of her while Scott stayed standing up next to her.

“Hi, we heard what happened with your friend and we wanted to ask you some questions” Stiles stared talking softly so she wouldn´t be afraid.

“Well” She cleaned the tears from her cheeks “She wasn´t my friend, she was my girlfriend”

“But what were you too doing at night in the woods? Stiles though he was being harsh but he just wanted to know the truth.

“We were camping, I though it would be romantic, well, after all it was her first time” The girl smiled shyly to herself.

Ding, Ding, a bell at Stiles head started to ring, it had to be that, it made sense and it was a patter.

“Hey would you excuse us for a moment?” Stiles grabbed Scott´s arm and dragged him out of the room.

“What is it?”

Stiles was shaking of excitement “That´s it the two victims were virgins, that means that the one who is doing this is sacrificing _virgins_ ”

Abruptly he stopped and kept staring blindly at the wall.

Scott moved a hand in front of him trying to draw his attention “Hey dude, are you okay?”

“No, cause I am a _virgin_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m really sorry it took so long, i just wanted to make it longer than the others, i hope you all like it!!!!!!


	7. A Warning and a Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More murders happen and Stiles fear grows stronger, Derek meets someone new and gets a special visit, sadly it will only bring more complications and it will make Derek want to protect Stiles even more.

 

The school hadn’t started yet and Derek knew that, that´s why he was there, he was trying to met with the teacher at from the boiler room, he wanted to make sure she wouldn’t tell everyone and ruin his secret, if she did it was a matter of time for the town two know about the other betas, it was a risk he wasn’t willing to take.

He searched for her name in the list of the classrooms it took just some minutes to do it and when he did, he sat on the table and kept waiting for the teacher to come it wasn’t long when she opened the and shirked when she saw him.

She picked up a pointer as an attempt of weapon to defend herself, she held near her chest and started talking.

“Don’t get near”

Derek ignored her and held a hand out to grab the pointer “I wont hurt you” he grabbed it and stepped back.

“If you came to ask me to don’t say nothing, I wont. If you came to see if I was okay, my sanity might be damaged forever”

Derek smirked a little and

“But I don’t know how am I supposed to pretend that nothing happened in front of a classroom full of teenagers”

Derek turned to look at the chalkboard and see the title “You should start by explaining the “

“You are saying that I should forget everything that happened and pretend that I ´m okay cause again I am not”

“I think you´ll be all right” Derek got near her and gave her back the pointer touching slightly her hand.

She looked at his eyes, her heart started beating faster and her scent started to smell like arousal, that´s when he had to leave.

He turned to face the door when she talked “I am Jennifer”

Derek smiled to himself and turned to look at her eyes and said “Derek”

Then he left.

She looked like a nice girl, an easy target, and she clearly had a thing for Derek, when he thought about it made is stomach twist, the thought of someone finding him attractive reminded him of Kate which was always terrible and made him feel sick. It wasn’t her fault it was just how things were, everyone who found him utterly attractive made him wanna barf, everyone except Stiles who made it in a kind of dorky, sweet way that made Derek smile, it was one of the many things he liked about him, he could always make Derek smile.

 

* * *

 

 

Stiles and Scott were in the locker room changing for cross-country and talking at the same time.

“This morning my father found the body of Emily and what´s worst is that another deputy found the body of a boy not far from the train trails, they talked to their parents, they said he promised to not have sex til he was 18, you know what it means?”

“No, what?”

“That because of my lack of sexual experience my life is in threat” Stiles started to breath faster, he was on the edge of getting a panic attack.

“Then why don’t you ask Derek?”

“Fuck you” Scott laughed happily at his well-intended joke

“No seriously dude, I need someone to have sex with me right now” Stiles shouted the last two words so many of the guys turned to look at them, Stiles turned around and he found himself facing Danny

“Fine I’ll do it”  
“What?” Stiles nearly screamed

“Come to my house at 8, I like to cuddle”

“That´s so sweet are you kidding?

“Yes Stiles”

To be honest it was a very tentative offer and after all he was desperate to survive this weird situation, plus Danny was a pretty hot guy, Stiles wouldn’t have minded if it had been true, but he was still determined to get Derek.

But he knew it would take some time, time he couldn’t waist he had to try to survive first even if that meant lose his virginity to someone else, is not that he wanted to lose his virginity to Derek but he kinda imagined it, seriously that guy must be amazing at bed.

During the cross-country class Scott started to sprint after Isaac, Stiles tried to follow but he didn’t have freaky superhuman speed so he had to run to his own level.

Minutes later he found Scott, Isaac and the twins standing around a tree when he got closer he saw a boy tied with a rope by his neck, he had bleed to death and he had been a victim of the three sacrifice.

Behind him the rest of the class came and gathered around the tree, soon it was attractive too much attention and more teachers and students came, one girl went near the boy and started screaming and shouting her lungs out, she was his girlfriend.

The expression on her face was horrified; someone came and hold her back from falling to the floor. Stiles really felt for her, seeing your loved one dead or nearly must be the most awful experience of your life, he never wanted to feel like that ever but he had a bad feeling about that thought.

He heard someone calling the sheriff station, which meant his dad was coming.

 

* * *

 

He had been spying outside the principal´s office where his dad was interviewing Jessie the victim´s girlfriend, he was hiding behind the door, waiting for her to come out and ask his own question

After minutes of waiting the girl came out and Stiles stopped her before she could leave.

“Hey, you are Jessie, Mike´s girlfriend?” Stiles felt really awkward for what he was about to ask.

“Yes” The girl cleaned one of the tears out of her cheek and looked at him in the eyes.

“I know what I am about to ask is completely insensible and terrible but.. was Mike a virgin?” Stiles was really nervous and what she

Instead of giving him an answer she just slapped his cheek with all the energy she had left, Stiles touched the now tomato red cheek with his hand and just kept staring blankly at the girl leaving.

Suddenly she turned around and said, “Yes, he was a virgin”

And right there all of Stiles worst fears became true and he started to freak out once again.

 

* * *

 

 

“No Stiles, I wont do it” Lydia was trying to walk as fast as she could with her high heels away from Stiles who just kept following her anyways.

“Lydia please is a life or death situation” Stiles sounded desperate and that made her turn around to face him.

“How is it me having sex with you a life or death situation?” Lydia emphasized by screaming a little louder the words life or death, still trying to

“Because all the sacrifices yet were of virgins, that´s not a coincidence, that means that I am probably the next one” He stopped to take a deep breath and continued “I am asking for this as a friend”

“Well you are still not sure, you should someone with more information like Deaton”  
“and besides I thought you wanted to be with Derek” She looked really confused like she was trying to match the dots.

“Yes, but I don’t know if he wants to and if I ask him I will look like a horny teenager”

“Well the answer is still no” Lydia turned around and flip her hair which hit Stiles directly in the face.

She started to walk and this time Stiles didn’t follow instead he just stand there and shouted “Come on”  
He turned around to head to class, and started to think to himself about what she said, she was right he didn´t know everything about the sacrifices and it was a good call to see Deaton so he would take it.

 

* * *

 

 

Derek was at the loft with Cora when the alarm went off, running at them there came two alphas one jumped and pushed pinned Cora to the ground and the other one slammed Derek to the floor, then grabbed a metal pipe and shoved it on his back.

He screamed with pain when he felt the metal bar going through his flesh causing him to bleed

Some seconds later a third alpha appeared he was wearing black glasses and was holding a crane in front of him, he was much older than the rest of the Alphas and he was clearly blind, he got near Derek and knelt in front of him

“Ah Derek Hale” Then he reached out a hand and touched his face and continued “You are just like your mother”

He got up and took a sit in the dinning table “Looks like you already met Kali” he held a hand out pointing at the woman holding the pipe threw his skin as she pushed it harder which Derek to let out a soft growl.

“What do you want?” Derek asked between the spits of blood

“Oh we just wanted to chat with you about how you will kill your pack and join us” Deucalion continued

“You want me to kill my pack” Derek struggled to get the words out of his mouth.

“No, I just want to kill one of them, then you´ll want to kill the others and join us”

“What makes you think I will do that?”

“Well, look Derek, your pack is just a bunch of maladjusted teenagers, you wont be able to fight us so instead join us” he took a pause and then continued with his speech “You know, a long time a go I discovered that the pack makes the Alpha stronger but when the individual kills the rest of the pack he gets the strength of it. It wont take long, ask them, Kali how did it felt to kill your pack?”

Kali smiled devilish where she was standing on Derek´s back still holding the pipe “Mmm… liberating”

Derek still fought the pain that was rushing though his body as it tried to heal “I will never do that”

“Oh really, well, maybe he needs something to make him change his mind” Kali thought for a moment and they crouched, never leaving her hands from the pipe, and looked at Derek with a malicious smile “we should have a little chat with that skinny boy he has been drooling over” He tried not to freak out. They knew about Stiles.

Now he definitely needed to get away from Stiles or at least drive them off so they wouldn’t suspect of him and he had the perfect person for that.

“Looks like you just hit a nerve there Kali, good job” Deucalion smiled at the frown that was drawn in Derek´s lips.

“You are just a fanatic, not more than a follower”

“No, I assure you Hale that you have never seen anything like me, I am the alpha of Alpha´s. I am the Demon Wolf.

In the background Derek could hear thunderbolts strike at Deucalion’s exaggerated remark. Then he made a gesture with his hand and Kali took the pipe off of Derek´s back, while Ennis left Cora on the floor, the werewolves went out and when they did Cora came running to help Derek stand up.

Derek felt weak, he was leaning on Cora´s shoulder as she helped him up the stairs and into his bedroom, every muscle in his body ache from trying to heal with the pole though him, he laid on his bed, he could feel his skin regenerating, he just needed a little rest to feel better but he knew that what happened was just a warning, the fight was about to go down and someone was going to get hurt, he could feel it, but he would make sure it wasn’t Stiles.

 

* * *

 

Stiles arrive at Deaton´s veterinarian when school ended, he waned to know everything about the sacrifices and just like Lydia said he did have answers.

When he arrived he was cleaning his needles, Deaton looked up to see Stiles entering though the door.

“Oh, hi Stile, what can I help you with?”

“Well you must there is something making human sacrifices and since it looks like you always knows what´s going on, so do you have some answers?”

“First of all the sacrifices are special they are called

the three way, yes we know but what is making them?

“You know about druids, right? Deaton stared to search through his book then took one and opened it on the table” Here Deaton to a picture in the book of an oak surrounded by people dressed in ropes “Druids in Gaelic means Wise Oak, they are in contact with nature, they are philosophers, they are not murderers”

“That means that you are a druid?” Stiles lifted his eyebrow with inters cause if it was true it would explain a lot of things, like why he knew all about the supernatural, how he guided them and gave them so many advises, after all druids were also considered emissaries.

“Yes Stiles”

“And why are you telling me this?”

“Cause the wise oak can take a dark leap and become evil, when this happens the druid becomes a Darach, that is the creature you´re looking for”

“So, is it just a psychopath who loves to sacrifice virgins?” Stiles putted a little venom in the sentence just to make it more sarcastic.

“No, it´s a gift for the god Baldur, the virgins are special because they are pure, they never gave up the form in which they were born, pure and bright”

“So you mean that when you give up your virginity you become dirty and dark?” Stiles looked at him confused.

“No, when you have sex you lose your virginity that part of yourself to someone else, someone special, but when the Darach kills them they lose their purity to him which gives him power and strength”

“Interesting, but morbid” He jerked his head to the right like he was thinking of something else to say but then he shut it.

Deaton took the silence as an advantage, he got near and looked into his eyes “Stiles this is something really dangerous, be careful and take this” he extended his hand and gave him a large condom “don’t stay virgin”

Stiles looked at it completely freaked out, then calmed down and said, “Believe me I’ll try” Stiles went out of the building entered his jeep and drove home, he had nothing to do more than research, he will probably be all night searching for druids, the meaning of virginity and other really morbid stuff.

 

* * *

 

 

He was actually really exhausted he had passed two hours doing research, he had gone around books about druids, their magic, their rituals, about Darachs, about how most of them had became evil because of their thirst for revenge. What virginity meant in different cultures, about the virginity tests, what meant being “deflowered” and all that crap. It wasn’t going to do much to help them defeat this thing but he was doing an effort

He just crawled into his bed and laid on his back closing his eyes and listened to the silence of the night he fell as sleep.

And soon he started to dream too

In his dream he was in a building completely made of metal but the only thing he could see was a gap were the floor ended and there was a black space, it was infinite, he couldn’t see it but he knew that at the end of that gap lied death.

He was standing right on the edge looking at the void when a body appeared, Derek was falling in slow motion right in front of him, Stiles stretched his arm to catch him, but he couldn’t reach him, it was like they were so near but it was impossible for him to catch Derek without falling two. Derek looked terrified he stretched his hand to Stiles but with no avail, slowly he continued to move away into the darkness.

Stiles tried stretching more until he was balancing himself on his tiptoes, but he still couldn’t touch his hand and a seconds passed Derek fell further away.

Stiles started to cry but he still tried when Derek became a small point in the distance, when Stiles screamed, his eyes opened and he realized he was screaming in real life too, he wiped the tears out of his eyes and sat down on his bed, thinking, hoping it was just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long, i went on a trip and didn't have internet for weeks, it was a torture.  
> Things will get interesting the next chapters, i hope you like this one!!!


End file.
